


Tal vez todo mejore... algún día

by tusen_historier



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alive Reginald Hargreeves, Alpha Diego Hargreeves, Alpha Vanya Hargreeves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Beta Allison Hargreeves, Beta Luther Hargreeves, Beta Number Five | The Boy, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Number Five | The Boy, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, M/M, Minor Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Omega Ben Hargreeves, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Pseudo-Incest, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sad Luther Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, but not explict
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tusen_historier/pseuds/tusen_historier
Summary: Luther tiene demasiados prejuicios arraigados por su padre, Diego quiere salvar a su familia pero no sabe como, Allison se siente abrumada porque su hermano "mayor" cree que es perfecta y quiere que su hermanita la mire como ella la mira pero se siente como basura al pensar en eso, Klaus tiene muchos prejuicios a su al rededor, Number Five solo quiere que todos dejen a un lado las dinámicas porque todo eso es simplemente absurdo y después solo quiere volver a casa, Ben solo quiere a su familia unida y Vanya quiere que dejen de mirarla porque nunca lo han hecho y ahora se siente demasiado abrumada.La adolescencia y madurez de todos los Hargreeves desde cada punto de vista de sus miembros, aunque en ninguna linea alterna las cosas son fáciles.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Grace Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 19
Kudos: 52
Collections: The umbrella academy





	1. -Luther-

El primero de todos los hermanos en tener su primer calor fue Número 2, cuando todos tenían 12 años, haciendo que los calores de todos empezaran a presentarse, como un gran incendio forestal, para el final de la semana, todos estaban encerrados en sus cuartos, con respiraciones entrecortadas y el sudor corriendo por todo sus cuerpos de manera incomoda, junto a grandes dolores de cabeza y en las partes bajas de sus abodomenes.

Tuvieron que pasar casi una semana y media, como para que sus calores terminaran, su madre les diera un supresor a todos y que pudieran acostumbrarse lo suficiente a los olores nuevos que podían sentir, haciendo que su padre finalmente los reuniera a todos en la sala para decirles cuales serían sus segundas naturalezas.

Todos los chicos estaban sentados en el gran sillón o en el suelo mientras miraban atentamente a su padre en completo silencio, al lado derecho del hombre estaba su madre, con su típica sonrisa suave que a pesar de intentar calmar a sus hijos con esta, ninguno de los niños se relajo, sabían que después de esa conversación, sus vidas y la forma en la que el mayor de todos los Hargreeves los miraba y trataba cambiará por completo.

"Número 1, número 3 y número 5 ustedes tres son Betas"

Esas palabras se sintieron como un balde de agua helada cayendo sobre su espalda. Se supone que él era el líder, el que debía guiar a sus hermanos se supone que era un Alfa, su padre lo había instruido toda su vida para serlo, pero al parecer el destino cruel tenía otros planes.

Rápidamente su vista se dirigió a sus dos hermanos, su hermosa número 3 parecía tranquila, incluso satisfecha con su segunda naturaleza, su suave sonrisa lo reconforto un poco, al menos siendo los dos Betas, podrían seguir igual de juntos que siempre, algo que al ser los dos Alfas, jamás podría haber sido posible, luego miro a número 5 quien parecía estar indiferente con toda la situación probablemente fue porque jamás le tomo la verdadera importancia que se merecía toda esa situación.

"Número 2 y Número 7"

No, no ellos no podrían ser los Alfas, definitivamente no lo eran, fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente del chico de cabello rubio, su hermano era demasiado indigno de aquella posición, no tenía lo que se necesitaba para ser uno y su hermana, ella era demasiado ordinaria como para ser una Alfa, era demasiado callada, demasiado débil como para tener una naturaleza dominante en ella, pero si los dos eran omegas, querría decir que número 4 y número 6 eran Alfas y no sabía que podría ser peor.

"Ustedes dos son Alfas"

Ahora sintió como su estomago se estaba revolviendo de manera incomoda, su hermano le dio una mirada y sonrisa burlona, sabia lo que quería transmitirle, te gane, soy mejor que tu, oh grandioso número 1, en cambio, su hermana, estaba mirando hacia el suelo, con los ojos grandemente abiertos y ligeramente pálida, entonces ella pensaba igual que él, lo imposible de la situación, como era inaudito que la irrelevante, apartada y tímida número 7 fuera una Alfa.

"Como ustedes dos son los Omegas de todos sus hermanos, yo les daré instrucciones privadas de cual será su rol de ahora en adelante en la familia" a pesar de las palabras suaves de su madre, Número 4 y Número 6 estaban pálidos, ya todos sabíamos que son de los más débiles en personalidad de todos nosotros, ¿por qué se sorprendieron tanto?, no era como si hubieran perdido su camino y propósito en la vida como él.

"Mañana, después del desayuno, tendrán su primera reunión con Grace, mientras yo tengo la mía con número 2 y 7" dijo mirando directamente hacia sus ahora descubiertos hermanos Betas, luego de que los dos primeros mencionados asintieran con la cabeza obedientemente "Número 1, mientras nosotros estamos con tus hermanos, ustedes tres estarán en su entrenamiento de todos los días, asegúrate de que no se pierdan ni un solo paso ¿entendido?"

El rubio de la familia asintió, un sentimiento de alivio cruzo por todo su cuerpo, entonces su padre seguía confiando en él y tal vez, en algún momento, su padre diga en voz alta, enfrente de todos sus hermanos, lo que él estaba pensando en estos momentos, que sus hermanos, por más Alfas que sean, no eran dignos de ser los lideres del equipo.

Después de que su padre su fuera, él junto a sus hermanos, se levantaron rápidamente de donde estaban sentados, yéndose uno por uno hacia el piso de arriba y encerrándose a sus habitaciones, para poder pensar en todo lo ocurrido en ese día. Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta, su mirada se cruzo con la de número 3 y los dos se dieron suaves sonrisas, si ella estaba a su lado, él podría tener un respaldo extra consigo, ¿verdad?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué piensan?, ¿lo hice muy mal?
> 
> Cualquier sugerencia o idea es bienvenida.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	2. -Diego-

Desde los 5 años, Número 2 y todos sus hermanos aprendieron lo que significaba pertenecer a una de las 3 castas y durante toda su vida, sintió que no había mayor orgullo que el poder llegar a ser un Alfa, aquel que lidera a la familia y protege a los suyos, pero ahora, tan solo tres semanas después de haber empezado a encaminarse en ese mundo, estaba realmente dudoso sobre su papel dentro de la casa.

A pesar de tener que empezar a actuar como el líder del grupo, Número 1 apenas y lo escuchaba en las misiones o cuando estaban entrenando, las pocas veces que llegaban a tener palabras era cuando estaban discutiendo incomodando a todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor en ese momento, Número 3 y 5 jamás estuvieron muy apegados a él y muchas veces decidían por si mismos que decisiones tomar sin antes discutirlo con todos, los últimos de sus hermanos, parecían siempre estar rígidos cuando estaban cerca de él, Número 4 y Número 6 estaban siempre apegados a Número 7 tomados de la mano o con sus dedos meñiques entrelazados.

Pero fue hasta el primer celo de Número 4 desde que se habían presentado, que pudo entender lo cambiadas que estaban las cosas, se sintió muy atraído por el dulce aroma que desprendía la habitación de su hermano, mientras más se concentraba en oler aquella fragancia sintió como una sensación cálida le llenaba el estomago y la parte baja del abdomen.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba al frente de la habitación de su hermano, con número 1 y número 5 como una barrera entre él y aquella deliciosa esencia, los dos con sus manos sobre su pecho mirándolo directamente, Diego intentó quitarlos de en medio, pero su hermano de cabello rubio tomo algo fuerte su hombro, impidiendo que se moviera. Al parecer su Alfa se tomo esto como un reto ya que un gruñido salió desde adentro de su pecho intentando salir del agarre de su hermano, pero el chico siguió firme en no dejarlo pasar.

“Número 2“ Número 5 lo llamo, justo antes de que le mostrara sus colmillos a Número 1 como una amenaza para advertirle de que si no se movía las cosas se pondrían feas “Si quieres ser el gran y poderoso Alfa, entonces nosotros seremos los protectores Beta, no tocaras a Número 4, mamá le pidió a Número 6 que estuviera con él para calmar su dolor y nos pidió a nosotros que no te dejáramos pasar a ti o a Número 7“ A pesar de que sus hermanos parecían incómodos con las feromonas que él soltó por instinto, ninguno se movió de su lugar.

Después de que se tomara unos cuantos segundos para poder aclarar sus pensamientos y que su mente ya no estuviera tan nebulosa, cayó en cuenta de que si su madre les había pedido el favor de mantenerlos a él y su hermana lejos de Número 4, entonces debía ser lo mejor.

“¿y Número 7?“ preguntó mientras empezaba a respirar por la boca, si el olor era lo que lo mantenía en ese estado, entonces trataría de dejarlo a un lado, Número 1, quien pareció sentir como sus feromonas disminuían en su intensidad, dejo de tomarlo por el hombro, pero seguía mirándolo con cautela.

Y como si esa pregunta fuera una especie de llamado, todos pudieron escuchar como la suave melodía del violín de su hermana empezaba a sonar desde la habitación de la mencionada.

“Me quedare contigo en tu habitación“ dijo Número 5 mientras se acercaba un poco más a él “si te quedas con Número 1 solos en una misma habitación por mucho tiempo terminaran incendiando la mansión o matándose entre ustedes“

Después de casi una semana muy larga, el celo de su hermano se detuvo, esos 5 días su padre se encargo de mantenerlo a él y a Vanya lo más distraídos posibles en sus propias palabras _“estar cerca de Número 4 solo los distraerá y nublara su mente, todos tienen que estar preparados siempre“,_ encargándose junto a su madre y Pogo en enseñarle las diferentes señales de celo, las marcas de pareja.

Número 2 y su hermana casi nunca hablaban, por lo menos no en una conversación real desde que tenían 8 años, pero parecía que estaban de acuerdo en algo, los entrenamientos relacionados con la voz, fueron de las peores cosas que alguna vez los dos pudieron experimentar.

Cuando tenían que resistir el llamado de su padre lo mejor que pudieron, haciéndolos retorcerse de incomodidad por la picazón que estaban sintiendo por todo su cuerpo o como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y el creciendo sudor que se formaba en sus frentes por las abrumadoras feromonas que los estaban invadiendo, sentían la necesidad de obedecerlo, pero sabían que el castigo que les daría por hacer eso no valdría la pena. Su padre siempre era más duro con Número 7.

“ _¡Actúa como una Alfa, Número 7!, si quieres ser parte de esta familia tendrás que demostrar que de verdad vale la pena gastar mi tiempo y mi esfuerzo contigo“_

Y luego estaba que tan efectivos eran a la hora de utilizar sus voces con sus hermanos omegas, ellos odiaban eso con cada fibra de su alma. Número 2 se sentía así especialmente cuando se trataba de Número 4, no entendía porque, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se estaba volviendo más protector con él, casi territorial.

Pero también noto un cambio curioso en la rutina que solían tener sus hermanos, Número 1 seguía mirando de manera anhelante a Número 3, eso no cambio para nada pero lo que si cambio, fue la reacción de su hermana ante esas miradas por parte de su hermano rubio, ya no se sonrojaba suavemente cuando él le daba una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos, solo le daba una pequeña sonrisa, no, ahora notaba como la mirada de su hermana estaba dirigida casi siempre hacia Número 7 y noto como su otra hermana también la miraba con más frecuencia que de costumbre. También, noto como Número 5 solía estar pendiente de 4 y 6, no era tan notorio como sus otros dos hermanos, pero Número 2 notó que al menor signo de incomodidad de los dos, Five sabia como hacerlos sentir mejor, con pocas palabras o su sola presencia, pero estaba ahí para los dos.

Y como se estaba sintiendo durante todos esos largos meses, sentía que era el más apartado de todos sus hermanos, incluso Número 1 pasaba más tiempo con ellos que él.


	3. -Allison-

Todos habían estados expectantes cuando su madre les contó que para la noche anterior a su cumpleaños número 13, su padre le había permitido darles un nombre a cada uno de ellos, todos sabían que él hombre solo lo hizo para evitar más cuestionamientos por parte de la prensa sobre su vida personal o sus verdaderos nombres, pero aún así la mayoría de sus hermanos junto a ella estaban emocionados por recibir un verdadero nombre, esa era la noche que habían estado esperando.

“No entiendo, ¿por qué quisieran tener otro nombre?, ya tenemos uno, el que nos dio papá“ dijo su hermano mayor por número, llamando la atención de todos.

Todos estaban en la sala de la gran mansión, tanto Número 5, 6 y 7 estaban leyendo unos libros que habían encontrado en la biblioteca y que les llamó la atención, ya que aparentemente eran nuevos, mientras ella y 2 estaban escuchando tranquilamente las divagaciones de 4 sobre sus antiguas misiones.

“Un número no es un nombre“ dijo Número 2 mientras rodaba los ojos “Además, Mamá dijo que cuando nos nombrara nos diría lo que puedo averiguar sobre nuestra familia biológica “

Eso los animo mucho más, aunque 5 estaba igual de tranquilo e indiferente que antes pero realmente no le sorprendió, no creía que sus hermanos hubieran podido escuchar sobre algo relacionado a su país de origen, pero 2 era el más apegado a su madre, por lo que debía ser cierto. Ninguno de ellos sabía mucho sobre sus padres biológicos y en que parte del mundo nacieron.

“¿Donde creen que somos cada uno?“ preguntó ahora 4 con una gran sonrisa, llenando la habitación de feromonas que emitían felicidad, Número 2 no podía sentirlo con la verdadera intensidad que fueron lanzadas en un principio, pero por la sonrisa más grande de lo normal en 2 y 7 sabía lo emocionado que estaba su hermano.

“Puede que tenga la apariencia pero, ¿en realidad nací en Asia o mi familia estaba viviendo allí?“ esa pregunta por parte de 6 era en realidad muy interesante, todos tenían ciertas características que podían decirles cual era su ascendencia pero no realmente en donde nacieron.

Luego todos empezaron a dar sus hipótesis sobre donde pudieron ser sus padres, incluso 5 se unió dándoles cual de todas las opciones podría ser más posible según sus cálculos, hasta que la voz enojada de Número 1 los interrumpió.

“¡¿por qué les importa?, ellos decidieron darnos a padre, no nos amaban lo suficiente como para querer no quedarse con nosotros!, ¡Papá fue el que quiso estar con nosotros, no ellos!“

El alegre ambiente fue cortado abruptamente, Número 2 resoplo un poco mientras miraba con una sonrisa burlona a su hermano “s-solo estas enojado p-porque nosotros queremos tener una vida más halla de la Academia y no nos quedaremos lamiendo el culo de papá por el resto de nuestras vidas como tu“

Ahora, Número 3 sabía que Número 2 pudo habérselo dicho con más suavidad, pero también sabía que todos sus hermanos junto a ella, se estaban cansando de que su hermano siempre defendiera tan fervientemente a su padre, antes hubiera intentando defenderlo, pero desde que todos se presentaron, su hermano no dejaba de intentar impresionar a su padre, llamar su atención hasta en el más pequeño detalle.

Número 4 dejo escapar una pequeña risa cuando escuchó él comentario que hizo su hermano, lo que pareció irritar aún más a Número 1 pero antes de que él pudiera decirle algún comentario hiriente a su hermano, su madre entro a la sala, llamando la atención de todos de inmediato.

“Bien mis queridos niños, empecemos de una vez para que puedan tener un tiempo juntos antes de ir a dormir“ la mujer como siempre estaba vestida de una manera tan preciosa, con ningún detalle en su apariencia que pudiera parecer un desperfecto o un error y su brillante sonrisa fue capaz de relajar de inmediato a todos en esa sala.

Ese noche Número 1 se convirtió en Luther, aunque siguió firme en que no quería saber nada sobre su familia biológica, Número 2 en Diego, ella en Allison, Número 4 en Klaus, Número 6 en Ben y Número 7 en Vanya, todos consiguieron sus propios nombres, a excepción de Número 5 quien le aseguro a su madre de que no necesitaba un nombre a parte del que tenía, aunque supo que nació al nordeste de Estados Unidos más específicamente en Toronto. Tanto Diego como Vanya supieron que sus madres eran apenas unas adolescentes cuando los tuvieron, de 16 y 17 años respectivamente, aunque Número 2 nació en Taumalipas México y Número 7 en Moscú Rusia. Ben nació en Yunnan China de una mujer de ya avanzada edad quien había perdido recientemente a su marido, Klaus nació en Kiel Alemania de una joven mujer soltera y finalmente ella nació al sureste de Estados Unidos en Lafayett Luisiana.

Desde ese momento, sus hermanos que nacieron en otros países empezaron a aprender los idiomas de sus países natales y todos ellos, a excepción de Número 1, investigaron todo lo posible sobre la historia de sus lugares de origen y algo que pareció unirlos aún más, todos empezaron a compartir sus conocimientos con sus hermanos.

Pero nada podía ser totalmente feliz con ellos durante mucho tiempo, la desaparición de Five hizo que la familia se distanciara aún más que nunca, Diego y Luther tenían aún más discusiones porque papá nunca hizo nada para intentar buscar a su hermano pero el rubio seguía diciendo que _su padre tenía una muy buena razón para hacerlo y que no debían de cuestionarlo_ , el dulce y amable Ben intentaba ayudarlos a todos con sus feromonas Omegas pero nunca parecía ser suficiente, Klaus ahora estaba escapando constantemente de la academia siempre regresaba pero nunca lo suficientemente bien como para realmente llegar a considerarse una compañía y Vanya, la callada y amable Alfa, estaba más sola que nunca, Número 3 siempre quiso pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, pero su padre estaba empezando a asfixiarla con mucha responsabilidad desde que sus hermanos empezaron a bajar el rendimiento en las misiones y sus entrenamientos según los estándares de su padre.

Aunque eso no era lo que la estaba haciendo sentir tan mal, en realidad eran los sentimientos extraños que estaban empezando a surgir en ella, desde el ultimo mes por su pequeña hermana, se encontraba mirando constantemente a Vanya y como hasta cada pequeño gesto en ella la hacía sentir que podría derretirse en cualquier segundo.

Su hermana siempre olía bien, como a las galletas recién horneadas de su madre, su presencia era muy tranquilizadora, después de todo, sus dos hermanos Omegas siempre estaban cerca de Vanya cuando las feromonas que lanzaba Diego eran demasiado fuertes y supo que estaba perdida cuando estuvo tan enojada con sus hermanos hace unas semanas por insultar a Vanya.

“¿por qué insistes en estar cerca de ella?“ Número 2 estaba al frente de Klaus mientras lo miraba con un ligero brillo de _¿suplica?_ en sus ojos “ella ni siquiera es una verdadera Alfa“

El silencio lleno de inmediato la sala, su hermano probablemente solo estaba enojado por algo personal entre él y Klaus, pero insultar a su hermana era demasiado bajo, Vanya nunca decía o hacia nada malo, era casi tan malo como insultar a Ben.

“¿no vas a decirle nada?“ preguntó ahora mirando hacia Luther, su hermano quería demostrar que era el líder, entonces esa situación era perfecta para hacerlo, pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa “están insultando a tu hermana“

“Allison el esta diciendo la verdad“ dijo la rubia tan lento, como si fuera estúpida por no entender eso.

“¿Cómo es posible que digas algo como eso?, ¿en serio estas tan herido por no ser un Alfa y que Vanya si lo fuera?, tienes que aceptarlo y dejar tu frágil ego a un lado de una maldita vez“ esas palabras sorprendieron a todos sus hermanos quienes la miraban con los ojos grandemente abiertos.

“Allison-“ Pero ella no lo dejó seguir hablando sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera a partir de ese momento sería una completa tontería.

“No, Vanya nunca a hecho nada malo como para que ustedes la estén insultando, siempre a sido buena y amable con todos nosotros“ dijo mirándolos a todos acusatoriamente “y desde este momento no dejare que eso vuelva a suceder“

Luego de unos momentos de otro silencio, Klaus volteo a mirar hacia las escaleras, allí parada en medio de estas, estaban tanto Vanya como Ben, quienes los miraban a todos con los ojos muy abiertos, al parecer habían escuchado toda la conversación.

“Gracias por defenderme, Allison, pero no quiero que estés peleada con Luther por mi culpa, se lo importante que él es para ti“ su voz salió tan suave y pequeña que a Allison le recordó a la pequeña niña que alguna vez fue.

“Pero te han estado insultando y-“ inmediatamente se quedo cayada cuando vio como su hermana se encogió de hombros, como si los insultos no fueran la gran cosa, como si estuviera acostumbrada a ellos, ese pensamiento hizo que sintiera un vació en la boca del estomago.

“¿ves? a ella no le importa“ ese comentario hizo que Klaus, Allison y Ben miraran con enojo a Luther haciéndolo volver a cerrar la boca.

Luego de dejar salir un fuerte suspiro, Allison fue hasta donde estaba su hermana, la tomo suavemente de la mano y fue junto con ella hacia su habitación, no sin antes tomar el violín de la habitación de su hermana.

El resto del día, las dos se quedaron hablando, comiendo las cosas que su madre le traía, hablando sobre 5 y cuanto lo extrañaban, incluso los resoplidos que dejaba escapar cuando escuchaba las peleas que tenían sus hermanos o la forma en la que ponía sus ojos en blanco cuando estaba exasperado por la actitud de todos.

Para el final del día, cuando ya era de noche, Allison agradeció dos importantes cosas, que su padre se hubiera ido de viaje por lo menos casi 2 semanas como para poder tener más tiempo con su hermana y sobre todo que después de mucho tiempo, pudo escuchar la suave y hermosa risa de su hermana. Por más que intento dormir, no lo logró porque un pensamiento le estaba carcomiendo a mente, estaba empezando a sentir por Vanya lo mismo que sentía por Luther hace tan solo unos meses.


	4. -Klaus-

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, dando un suave gemido de dolor, la luz del sol le dio directamente en la cara, sentía que en cualquier segundo su cabeza podría explotar por el dolor agudo que estaba sintiendo. 

"Klaus" un suave y amable le susurro, no tenía idea de quien podría ser, pero sabía que estaría a salvo, a pesar de poder vomitar en cualquier segundo, su olor era reconfortante.

"creo que no va a poder caminar" esa voz podría reconocerla en cualquier segundo, se esforzó lo mejor que pudo parpadeando un par de veces, intentando aclarar su vista borrosa, cuando lo logró, noto que sus dos hermanos favoritos estaban al frente de él, mirándolo con preocupación.

"chicos... vinieron por mi" su voz salió rasposa ya que tenía la garganta muy seca.

El dulce Ben le dio una suave y amable sonrisa reconfortante, su hermanita estaba al lado de su hermano, con una ligera cara de angustia mientras miraba a todas partes.

"Bien... vamos a llevarte a casa, hermano" dijo Ben mientras Vanya lo alzaba del suelo al estilo de recién casados con demasiada facilidad como si el no pesara nada, aunque no estaba muy sorprendido, hace un par de semanas que no estaba comiendo lo suficiente.

Lentamente volvió a quedarse dormido en los suaves brazos de su hermana, el olor de ella era tan suave y relajante, a diferencia de su padre que siempre parecía querer intimidarlos o con Diego quien al estar la mayor parte del tiempo de mal humor, su aroma solía ser muy potente.

Para cuando se despertó, toda su habitación estaba a oscuras, con las cortinas tapando las ventanas sin dejar que la luz pudiera molestarlo en la mesita a su lado había unas pastillas y un vaso con agua con una pequeña nota firmada por sus dos hermanos que decía _"esperamos que te sientas mejor"._

A los pocos minutos de haberse tomado la pastilla, su madre entro en su habitación con un tazón de sopa caliente, lentamente se lo dejo en la mesita al lado de su cama, recogiendo el vaso de agua, no sin antes darle un suave beso en la frente.

"Les dije a tus hermanos de que hoy no te molestaran" su madre siempre tenía esa sonrisa amable y reconfortante "cuando no llegaste para la hora del desayuno tus hermanos se preocuparon mucho"

"¿en serio?" preguntó tontamente mientras miraba a su madre un poco sorprendido, sus hermanos siempre parecían tan despreocupados cuando volvía tarde a la casa, creía que simplemente se habían acostumbrado.

"Por supuesto cariño" dijo volviendo a darle un suave beso en la frente "Son tus hermanos después de todo... la verdad yo también estaba preocupada, agradezco que hayan podido encontrarte" ahora había un brillo triste en los ojos de esa hermosa mujer, haciéndolo sentir muy culpable.

Después de que su madre se fuera, Klaus se sentó lentamente en la cama, tomando el tazón lentamente y empezando a tomar la sopa, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sentía un suave y cálido sentimiento en su pecho, se sentía amado.


	5. -Five-

A los 8 años, Five se dio cuenta de que su número 1 era más que un chico arrogante y deseoso de la atención de un padre que realmente no quería a ninguno de sus hijos, no, su hermano era mucho más que eso.

Estaban en medio de sus frecuentes entrenamientos, cuando 1 y 2 empezaron a estar en medio de una de sus discusiones, no era algo realmente nuevo, por lo que ninguno les prestaron mucha atención, ni siquiera Vanya o su padre, quienes estaban viéndolos a todos desde lejos tomando algunos apuntes sobre sus avances en sus habilidades, hasta que escucharon un sonido sordo.

Cuando todos voltearon a mirar, notaron que a unos cuantos metros tendido sobre el suelo estaba Número 2 y por la posición en la que estaba número 1 fue por un puño que él le lanzó, pero todos se empezaron a asustar de verdad cuando notaron que el chico moreno no se estaba moviendo o respirando en absoluto.

A través del enojo que estaba sintiendo, pudo notar como el horror estaba presente en la cara de número 1, tenía tanto la boca como los ojos grandemente abiertos y abismalmente pálido, sus manos también estaban temblando ligeramente.

Resulta que 1 le había logrado dar un golpe en el pecho a 2, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo sin aliento y luego inconsciente. Por supuesto que todos estaban preocupados durante la recuperación del moreno, pero hubieron dos personas (además de su madre) que estuvieron especialmente preocupados, número 1 y número 4.

Five lo esperaba completamente ya que era obvio que número 1 se sentiría muy culpable por haber lastimado a su hermano de esa forma y la relación de número 2 con número 4 era bastante cercana, no tanto como la de número 4 con número 6 pero era muy especial a su manera.

Pero fue en uno de sus saltos por toda la casa, cuando pudo escuchar los pequeños sollozos de Luther desde la enfermería, cuando se acercó lentamente para no alertar a su hermano, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ver a su hermano rubio, noto como número 1 estaba sentado al lado de la camilla, con pequeñas lagrimas corriendo por su cara mientras miraba con preocupación y arrepentimiento al pequeño número 2 que dormía.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que su hermano se preocupaba profundamente por ellos, a pesar de siempre parecer orgulloso de sus poderes, también les tenía miedo, como con mucha facilidad podría romperles algún hueso o por su incapacidad de ser un buen líder alguno se lastimara en medio de sus entrenamientos o simulacros.

Durante el resto de los años se dio cuenta de diferentes cosas, como de que a pesar de la actitud dura y a veces agresiva de 2 con 4, el primer mencionado siempre estaría cerca de su hermano con cabello rizado, siempre con un ojo en el, también de la extraña pero agradable relación de 3 con 7, con como sin decir muchas palabras, las dos sabían lo que la otra pensaba o necesitaba y por supuesto, como todos sus hermanos amaban profundamente a número 6, a lo largo de los años, Five estuvo seguro de que sin su hermano, la actitud de la casa no sería la misma.

A los 13 años, cuatro meses después de haberse quedado atrapado en el apocalipsis, se dio cuenta de cuanto los extrañaba, a todos y cada uno de ellos, se dio cuenta de como la soledad se estaba incrustando en él de manera desgarradora, incomoda y dolorosa.

A los 14 años, se dio cuenta de que conoció a un ángel, un hermoso ángel que le quito el aliento.

Encontró a Dolores, en medio del centro comercial de la cuidad, cerca de la zona de la ropa, ella parecía tan sorprendida como él de haber encontrado a alguien vivo en medio de toda esa locura, cuando hablaron los dos conectaron inmediatamente, ella le contó como había nacido sin piernas y como había sobrevivido como pudo con la comida que encontró por ahí, aveces incluso comiendo insectos, pero a él no le importo, consiguió la mejor forma de llevarla consigo y se prometió jamás abandonarla, ya que ella, junto con él, eran lo último que quedaba de la humanidad.

A los pocos meses de estar ahí, se dio cuenta de que la amaba, cuando se despertó en medio de la noche, con el sudor corriendo por su espalda, después de una pesadilla de sus hermanos gritándole que no estuvo ahí para salvarlos, de como los había a abandonado, ella tomo suavemente su mano, mirándolo tan dulcemente y luego dejo que él llorara en su pecho, supo que no pudo haber encontrado a nadie mejor que ella.

También, ella fue quien lo convenció de volver juntos a la academia, no había vuelto ahí desde que como pudo, hizo tumbas para sus hermanos, ahí pudo guardar cosas preciadas que le recordaban a cada uno de ellos, por Luther la pequeña escala de un cohete que tenía en su habitación, por Diego su cuchillo favorito que guardaba como un tesoro, el que mamá le había dado por su décimo cumpleaños, por Allison, el diario que ella guardaba debajo de su cama, en donde contaba sus deseos de conocer el mundo y convertirse en una actriz famosa, él deseaba que lo hubiera podido conseguir, por Klaus la chaqueta de lentejuelas que número 3 le había regalado para uno de sus cumpleaños, jamás había visto tan feliz a su hermano, por el dulce y amable Ben, su libro favorito, uno de caballería, el contó que al menos se lo había leído unas 15 veces y finalmente, por su hermana favorita, Vanya, recordando una de sus últimas conversaciones, las partituras que ella misma estaba creando, con la intención de enorgullecer a mamá como nunca antes, él muchas veces soñaba con poder haber estado ahí, escuchar una vez más la dulce música de su hermana y sonreírle con orgullo, demostrarle que era extraordinaria, también también hubiera deseado encontrar su violín, pero jamás pudo.


	6. -Ben-

“¿Vanya?“ Volvió a llamar a la puerta mientras pasaba saliva, desde el otro lado de la puerta podía sentir las fuertes feromonas que su hermana estaba desprendiendo y el ya estaba empezando a sentir como The horror se retorcía en sus entrañas.

“¿Crees que puedes entrar cariño?“ preguntó mamá mientras le sonreía suavemente, tomándolo suavemente de la mano, ella por supuesto, jamas se sintió incomoda por las feromonas o aromas fuertes e intimidantes que solían estar al rededor de la mansión.

Luego de respirar profundamente por la boca y tomar todo el valor posible, Ben asintió, sabía que su padre solo se enojaría terriblemente con él si no sintiera el fuerte olor de un Alpha en celo cerca de él, ni siquiera quería pensar que tipo de castigo le daría si fuera así.

Todavía podía escuchar la gruesa y dominante voz de su padre, mirándolo a los ojos frunciendo un poco el ceño, mirándolo como si no fuera más que un objeto, algo para llegar a sus objetivos, una mirada que tanto él como Klaus empezaron a notar una semana después de su primer celo, pero hasta ese momento se había sentido tan intenso.

“ _ **Ya te les di a ti y a Número 4 el tiempo suficiente para poder adaptarse con su nueva naturaleza, ustedes dos tienen que empezar a comportarse como Omegas, sus deberes están en atender a los Alphas en celo“**_

Al estar ahí otros 2 minutos y no recibir una respuesta, los dos entraron en la habitación, en cuanto pusieron un pie dentro de la habitación, sintió como todos los olores llegaron a la vez como un puñetazo en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder un momento, pero de nuevo se volvió a sentir calmado cuando mamá le dio un suave y reconfortante apretón en la mano.

Vanya estaba en forma fetal sobre la cama, respirando pesadamente y con el sudor corriendo por su frente y espalda, Ben sintió como sus mejillas se calentaron suavemente al ver que su hermana estaba solamente con un bóxer y un brasier deportivos, a pesar de ya tener 15 años y haber visto a Klaus en más de una ocasión prácticamente desnudo esta situación era completamente diferente.

Su madre se acercó lentamente hacia la cama de Vanya sentándose en el borde de la cama, mientras le acariciaba un hombro con suavidad y apartando algunos mechones húmedos de sudor de su frente.

“¿Van?, ¿me escuchas?“ la voz de su madre salio suave y amable, su hermana asintió breve mente mientras seguía respirando agitad amente “bien, cariño, necesito que te concentres por mi, ¿si?“ lentamente la mujer rubia ayudo a Vanya para poder sentarse en la cama.

Ben pudo notar que cuando su hermana abrió lentamente los ojos, los tenia un poco cristalizados, pero parecía no entender realmente en donde estaba, posiblemente por la fiebre que estaba empezando a subir cada vez más.

Mamá le tendió una pastilla para bajar un poco los efectos de su celo, ellos estuvieron ahí unos cuantos minutos, lo suficiente como para que tanto los ojos y la respiración de Vanya volvieran a la normalidad y ya no estuviera sudadando tanto, aunque todavía estaba sonrojada y sudando un poco aunque no tanto como antes.

“¿Ben que haces aquí?, ¿papá te envió?“ ahora su hermana parecía lo suficientemente en si como para notarlo, aunque parecía incomoda con el alrededor, posiblemente por su olor Omega.

Luego de unos dos minutos de que el asintiera suavemente, los dos se miraron con el mismo temor brillando en sus ojos reconociendo que podría pasar, lo que su padre esperaba que hicieran, el porque decidió que tendría que ir.

Ben podía sentir como The horror empezaba a a moverse dentro de él, estaba inquieto por alguna razón, pero hasta ese momento no estaba diciéndole algo por lo que al menos no tenía que empezar a preocuparse.

Al parecer mamá vio el temor que los dos estaban sintiendo ya que ella se aclaro la garganta, llamando la atención de los dos para luego sonreírles suavemente “No tienen porque hacer nada que no quieran“

Los dos voltearon a mirarla casi al mismo tiempo, en ese momento, Ben sintió como la calma se apodero de él, por supuesto, mamá jamás los obligaría a algo, ella no era como papá.

“Bueno, Ben querido, unos cuantos minutos más aquí adentro y te aseguro de que tu padre no te molestara por el resto del día por no tener el aroma de tu hermana“ él dejo salir un suave suspiro mientras asentía, eso era un pequeño y agradable consuelo.

“¿Quieres ayudar a tu hermana, no es así?“ Cuando Ben asintió un poco la pequeña sonrisa de su madre creció un poco más “Bueno, entonces cariño, necesito que le des tu sueter a Vanya, tener tu olor la tranquilizara“

De inmediato, Ben se quito tanto su chaqueta como su suéter luego se acerco lentamente hasta donde estaba Vanya, notando como poco a poco se iba relajando con la presencia de él.

Cuando le dio el suéter, pudo ver como su hermana se aferro fuertemente a él, dando un suave suspiro y enterrando su nariz en la suave tela, poco apoco pudo notar como el aroma de la habitación cambiaba de uno necesitado y desesperado a uno tranquilo y armonioso.

Era una sensación extraña, lo tranquilo y _seguro_ que se sentía en ese momento, hace tan solo 5 minutos sentía temor de lo que podría suceder pero ahora...

“ _Debemos estar cerca de ella“_

La voz ronca de The horror lo saco de su ensueño, haciendo que un escalofrió corriera por su espalda, volviéndolo a la realidad.

“¿m-mamá, ya puedo salir de la habitación?“ preguntó mientras lentamente recogía su chaqueta, cuando ella asintió suavemente, salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación de su hermana.

A penas salio de donde estaba, con su chaqueta fuertemente apretada contra su pecho, pudo notar como todos sus hermanos estaban al frente de sus habitaciones, mirándolo con diferentes tipos de miradas.

“Apestas a Vanya“ dijo Diego mientras fruncía un poco la nariz, al oír eso, los ojos de Klaus brillaron con mucha preocupación, pero con solo negar con su cabeza fue suficiente para calmarlo.

Luego miro un poco a sus hermanos, para ver sus diferentes reacciones, Luther y Diego parecían en su mayoría indiferentes pero algo curiosos, Klaus ya estaba mucho más relajado e incluso le sonreía suavemente, pero había algo en los ojos de Allison que el no pudo identificar, ¿temor?, ¿rechazo?, no lo sabía.

Lentamente Ben fue hacia su habitación, cuando se acostó en su cama una sola pregunta rondaba por su mente, ¿cuando su padre le pediría satisfacer las necesidades carnales de Diego y Vanya para llegar a ser _un buen Omega_?


	7. -Vanya-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, lamento no haber publicado antes un capítulo, pero la verdad me había quedado sin inspiración, hasta que mágicamente esta idea llegó a mi mente.
> 
> Es algo corto, pero prometo que el siguiente capítulo sera un poco más largo.

Para Vanya estar en ese estado era una gran bendición como una gran tortura, debido a que todavía podía formular pensamientos y no sentía que en cualquier momento se derretiría por la fiebre avanzada, pero también, podía sentir como el sudor le humedecía las palmas y empezaba a correr de manera incomoda por su espalda y frente, junto a la gran necesidad de satisfacerse, _poder tener a una pareja, anudarla y marcarla_.

A medida de que todos se estaban haciendo mayores, los calores que Diego, Ben, Klaus y ella estaban teniendo estaban empezando a empeorar, tanto que podrían durar uno o dos días más de lo habitual ,debido a la resistencia de todos por aparearse entre si, prácticamente incapacitados en sus camas dependiendo completamente de mamá para no deshidratarse o morir de inanición.

Y Vanya sabía que de seguir así, su calor duraría al menos otro día para ponerse peor y mínimo otros dos para poder pasarlo, le había rogado a mamá que no dejara entrar a sus hermanos, a ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera a Allison.

“¿Vanya?“ escuchó a su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta, aunque al estar en celo y tener un olfato tan sensible pudo olerla a unos cuantos metros antes de que llegara a la puerta, ¿cómo era si quiera posible que un robot tuviera un olor particular?, pero había algo, no, _alguien,_ una persona desconocida junto a su madre “¿estas despierta?“

“Si“ lentamente la chica se fue sentando en la cama mientras prestaba atención al olor que estaba junto al de su madre y se dio cuenta de que esa persona era un o una _omega_ , ¿por qué un desconocido estaría en la mansión?, ¿era un amigo de su padre?.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Vanya pudo ver la _belleza_ que estaba ahí, era una mujer no mayor de los 25, un poco más baja que su madre, con la piel blanca, el cabello de color castaño un poco ondulado en las puntas y los ojos de color miel, su olor era... tan suave como los libros nuevos, parecía que solo su presencia la tranquilizaba, aunque algo de su apariencia le llamó la atención, en su cuello tenía un collar a forma de gargantilla de cuero.

“Mi niña, ella es Charlotte, tu padre la contrato para acompañarte a ti y a Diego en sus celos“

 _Oh_... ahora lo entendía, ese collar era de los que su madre le había contado en sus clases, aquellos que muchos Omegas usaban para evitar ser marcados por accidentes, entonces su padre la contrato porque ella era....

La omega, _Charlotte,_ se río suavemente mientras la miraba con un brillo burlón en los ojos “Ella es muy adorable... esta tan sonrojada“ si, Vanya podía sentir su cara ligeramente más caliente de lo normal, incluso con la ligera fiebre que debía estar sintiendo.

Luego su madre solo se despidió de ella con una sonrisa de lado, yéndose lentamente de la habitación y cerrando la puerta, dejando solas a Vanya y Charlotte.

“Dime, pequeña, ¿Qué edad tienes?“ _Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios, se estaba desnudando_ , los pensamientos de Vanya gritaban fuertemente, mientras sentía como su mente empezaba a entrar en un profundo pánico.

Vanya sentía como sus manos empezaban a sudar ahora por el nerviosismo, pasando saliva lentamente “t-tengo... 16“ ahora ella estaba mirando hacia una de las paredes de la habitación.

La Omega se río un poco más fuerte, para luego acercarse lentamente al borde de la cama, ya completamente desnuda, tomando suavemente del mentón a Vanya haciéndola mirarla “Eres como un pequeño ratón... que estés tan nerviosa, quiere decir que es tu primera vez, ¿no es así?“

 _Ahora Charlotte la estaba desvistiendo_ , haciendo que su mente prácticamente colapsara, cuando las dos estuvieron completamente desnudas, la Omega hizo que su boca rozara con la de Vanya haciendo que su olor inundara completamente sus fosas nasales “solo déjate llevar, pequeña Alpha, la idea es que disfrutes“

Y eso hizo... sin saber que más tarde se arrepentiría.


End file.
